Setting Things in Motion
by HolmesSlice
Summary: Scott meets his soulmate in one speedster Pietro (m/m)


Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to respective owners  
Summary: Scott Lang meets his soulmate  
Author's Note: Note and Thanks: I used OzHawk's awesome crackship generator post to give me the inspiration to try my own pairing! It's definitely not in my wheelhouse but it was a lot of fun (don't take it too seriously, haha). I used Serbian for Pietro's language. I used a site about flirting in Serbian. It worked out perfectly, haha 8) This was originally posted on my tumblr. Please read and review. Don't like? Don't read. Thank you!

 **Setting Things in Motion**

Scott choked with nervousness as he inhaled Pietro's scent as Pietro neared. Scott nearly had a conniption when Pietro landed a smoldering kiss.

Apparently Pietro had the ability to control parts of his body.

Scott could only picture George Takei saying " _Oh my_ " before he gave into the sensation of having a vibrating tongue in his mouth.

 _Oh my indeed_.

30 minutes prior

Scott entered the facility that he had broken into once before. Sam had made it perfectly clear that under no circumstances would Scott tell Captain America about their fight. Scott smiled with his ego boosted slightly: imagine him, Scott Lang, beating the Falcon? Sam gave him a calculated look with an eyebrow raised. "You told someone, didn't you?" Sam said looking over to Scott.

"Ah well, when I visited your place to take back something that wasn't never really yours," Scott started, "I had an audience."

"An audience?" Sam said narrowing his eyes slightly, "mind telling me, who?"

"Let's say he has a history with the facility that he wants to stay quiet," Scott replied, "He and Howard Stark butted heads, a lot."

"When does anyone not butt heads with a Stark?" Sam chuckled, remembering his first time meeting Tony and the subsequent meetings as he asked (begged) for Tony to improve his wings. The fact that it happened after his fight with Scott was sheer happenstance.

They entered the room when Scott gaped at everyone. Captain America stood to one corner with arms crossed with little emotion. The others that stood with him was Hawkeye (omg!) and a young blonde who Scott didn't know the name of (but would learn soon enough). Then there was a handsome young man with silvery hair who leaned over the counter who was observing the meeting but clearly not taking part.

"Captain America," Scott said to Falcon, pointing with restraint. That last thing he wanted was to "fangirl" (his daughter's sage words of not "fangirling" was in his mind) over Captain America. "This is awesome!" Hawkeye gave a strained cough. Scott looked around and felt a bit sheepish.

"Right, hi, I'm Scott, and I am huge fans of you guys," Scott's voice was an octave higher than he would have liked. Captain America was giving him that hard assessing look that made him whither slightly. Scott could feel himself pale slightly, he coughed forcefully trying to build up his bravado, he was failing.

"You're the guy?" Steve started to ask while jutting his chin towards Sam, "He's the guy that's gonna help us?"

"I've got a master's in electrical engineering–," Scott answered, but before he could even begin his sales pitch as to why the Avengers should trust an ex-con.

"–who stole 4 million dollars from your supervisor?" Steve interrupted. Of course Captain America knew all about him.

"No, no I actually refunded 4 million that VistaCorp was stealing from their customers, you know, embezzling?" Scott said a bit too defensively. All he could think about was his ridiculous interview with Christine Everheart and that damn WHIH.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Steve said getting to the crux of the issue. At least he wasn't a part of a company whose parent company was owned by VistaCorp.

"Look, there's really nothing I can do to make you trust me, you've probably already vetted me or are going to vet me," Scott replied, "but Henry trusted me enough with his suit, and trusted me enough to protect his suit."

"Suit?" Steve asked, curiously.

"Yeah," Scott nodded, "it's powered by Pym particles."

"It makes him get smaller and back to regular size," Sam interjected.

"How did you even find this guy?" Steve asked, with Sam letting out a nervous laugh that Steve did not want to let go of.

Steve and Sam started discussing Scott's technology that Scott quickly interject that it was _Henry_ 's technology, not his. They continued discussing Henry's technology and how it could help with their current predicament. At least fifteen minutes had passed before the conversation had moved from Scott's history when Scott's attention began to waver as he took in his surroundings with a bit more focus. It seemed that the blonde, who was probably an agent whose name he had yet to catch, had joined in the discussion as well. The conversation soon took on hushed tones meant that Scott wasn't privy to the details of that part of the conversation, yet. It was another ten minutes or so when Scott turned his head and caught the young man's eyes. He could feel his neck burn as the blush erupted like a volcano.

"Way too handsome, way too young," Scott's mind told him, replaying the message over and over. He licked his lips subconsciously while the young man's eyes locked to his mouth with a mischievous smirk. "Oh god," Scott thought, "I'm in trouble."

Pietro smirked as he walked up to the older man, "*Ја сам лопов и овде сам да украдем твоје срце."

Scott look at the young man in surprise. His soulmark words that were marked on his lower back (clearly indicating what kind of relationship he was going to have). He remembered the jokes that his friends had done when they had finally translated the words. Of course he'd end up with a thief. It was inevitable.

"I will have you know," Scott said in a hushed voice, "I did not become a thief because of you."

Pietro lost the ability to speak, to flirt and to charm. His brain had been reduced to static with only the words "*Желим те" echoing loudly. Pietro finally managed to say "I am Pietro and you are Scott?" Pietro started to near Scott who seemed as overwhelmed as he was.

"Yeah, I'm Ant-Man," Scott said.

"Ant-Man like the creature?" Pietro said smirking while staring intently at Scott's lips.

"The name's a work in progress," Scott said as his breath hitched taking in everything Pietro.

Pietro whispered a rough "*Пољуби ме" that Scott needed no help in translating. He just hoped he had enough sense to leave out the George Takei monologue when he told his friends about meeting his soulmate, an Avenger, no less. It wasn't long before he was swept up in the kiss. He knew the others were likely smiling at them, and thankfully had given them some time to enjoy the newly found connection. One thing Scott had known for sure was that no matter what he was going to be there for the team.

The End

Translation of Serbian used:

1\. Ја сам лопов и овде сам да украдем твоје срце (Ja sam lopov i ovde sam da ukradem tvoje srce) Ya sam lopov ee ovde sam da ukradem tvoye srce - I am a thief and I am here to steal your heart!

2\. Желим те (Želim te) Zhelim te - I want you (if your feelings are very strong, then it can mean "I desire you").

3\. Пољуби ме (Poljubi me) Polyubee me - Kiss me


End file.
